The Clinical Research Pharmacy Section of the BCRP has joined with the University of Maryland School of Pharmacy in establishing a clinical clerkship in oncology for students obtaining their Doctor of Pharmacy Degree. This clerkship is an elective four week rotation. The objective is to provide a clinical experience in oncology. The students are to understand the criteria for oncology research/treatment protocols, i.e., patient selection, study design and evaluation of study. They will gain experience in cancer therapy, toxicities and the management of non-neoplastic concurrent medical/social problems. The pharmacy student should gain experience in both the inpatient and ambulatory areas.